Spin the Bottle
by rurounitaru
Summary: A rainy day, boring as ever. How can most of the GB gang make it more lively? Natsumi has an idea... spin the bottle. Will the get backers accept this mission?
1. Decisions

**SPIN THE BOTTLE**

**Decisions**

"It's been raining for days, Ban!" Ginji whined.

"Stop whining," Ban said, punching the top of Ginji's head. He took a sip of coffee.

"You know," Paul yawned, drying a coffee cup, "I would normally throw you out. You have no idea how much I want to."

"Shaddap!" Ban said, grumpily.

Paul sighed then turned to Natsumi, "How'll you be going home, Natsumi?"

"I don't know…" Natsumi said, worriedly looking out of the Honky Tonk's window.

They heard a tingle of bells.

"Sorry, we're closed now," Natsumi said, cheerfully when she realized it was Teshimine, "Oh! Sorry mister!"

"That's not a problem," Teshimine said, smiling.

"Teshimine!" Ginji squealed happily, becoming chibi and hugging him.

"Hey kiddo," he replied, prying him off his head and throwing him down, "Ban." He nodded. Ban let out a cloud of smoke in reply.

"Natsumi," Teshimine said, turning to Natsumi, "Aren't you supposed to be home?"

"Yeah, but see I don't know how to go home," Natsumi replied, sadly.

"If you want to, I'll take you back," Ginji said, almost sounding hopeful.

"No you retard, you can't," Ban said, putting out his cigarette, "Rain, remember? You'll give her a shock."

"Oh yeah."

"Natsumi, I have spare rooms. We'll call your parents and tell them the situation. They're probably worried," Paul said, handing her his cell phone.

"Thanks, mister Paul!" Natsumi said, happily dialing a number. As she spoke to her mother, Teshimine sat down next to Ginji.

They heard the tingle of the bells again and everyone, except Natsumi, looked up.

A man wearing a beige vest with a pretty girl and a dog walked in, all soaking.

"Shido! Madoka!" Ginji said, happily.

"Why not Mozart?" muttered Ban to himself then punched Ginji.

"What was that for?" Ginji asked, turning around, teary-eyed.

"Don't be a stupid fuck-up. Every time someone you know comes in, you go all gay and happy. You see them almost every fucking day."

"Don't be so cold, Ban," Ginji said, sadly.

"Hey Ginji," Shido greeted, interrupting the conversation from getting to heated up as he led Madoka to a seat at a table.

"Hi, Ginji!" Madoka said, brightly, "And of course Ban!"

"Madoka, your dog seems to be drooling a lot today. Was it the rain?" Teshimine said, trying to hold back the slobbery dog.

Madoka smiled, "He must like you, Teshimine! I didn't know you were here!"

Shido coughed and Mozart stopped forcing his way to Teshimine.

"Damn dog," Teshimine muttered so that Madoka wouldn't hear him.

"Madoka, are you cold?" Shido asked, turning to Madoka. Then he realized that she was completely drenched and her clothing was sticking to her, outlining her body.

He gulped.

"No, I'm fine," Madoka smiled, "Is something the matter?" she added, realizing Shido's sudden lack of talk.

"Uh, no," Shido said, getting back his voice. He took off his vest and put it on Madoka, holding his animal instincts back with great mounds of difficulty.

"Wha-?" Madoka began, confused, feeling his vest.

"I'm sure you are cold," Shido said sharply, "Use it."

Madoka smiled warmly, "Thank you."

Shido nodded and walked over to Ban and Ginji and sat beside Ban, who muttered, "Bet that was hard," with a smirk to top it all off.

"Shut your trap, Midou…" Shido murmured back, coldly.

Again, a tinkle of bells. Kazuki, Juubei, Sakura and Himiko entered the small café.

Ginji was about to do his normal routines when he stopped and sat down with a dull, "Hi."

"Hi Ginji!" replied Kazuki, Juubei and Sakura.

"What's the matter, Ginji?" Himiko said, eyeing him, "Has Ban been a bitch again?"

"Hey, watch your language!" Ban said, glaring at her.

"Hark who's talking," Himiko rolled her eyes.

"Almost the whole gang is here!" Natsumi realized as she helped Paul put away the dishes.

"I'll help," Ginji said, standing up quickly. Ban, Shido and Teshimine all smirked.

"So, Madoka, how's your violin concerto going on?" Himiko said, sitting next to her and patting Mozart.

"Fine!" Madoka said, brightly, "Shido's been listening to me. He's been a good audience!"

Black bangs of hair covered Shido's face as he desperately tried to hide the creeping blush.

"What else does Shido help you with, Madoka?" Kazuki asked politely, yet clearly amused. Shido shot him a death glare.

"Laundry…and he gets his animal friends to entertain us when we're really bored…" Madoka replied, innocently. Ban opened his mouth for a remark when-

"Juubei," Shido cut in, agitatedly, "How's the whole joke revolution thing going on?"

"Want to hear a few of them?" Juubei said, his normal monotonous tone sounding excited.

Sakura waved frantically to Shido, mouthing _'Don't you DARE! I can't STAND to hear it again!'_ Preventing himself from laughing he said "I'm sure one day we can sit and listen through it. Not now. Sorry."

Juubei turned to Sakura, "You know, I felt you waving around to him." Sakura flushed, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Juubei! I've just heard the same jokes again and again that I…"

But most of the café was alreadylaughing.

"Hey, I made them laugh!" Juubei said, happily, which only made them laugh more.

* * *

An hour later, everyone felt that death was probably more fun than sitting around.

"Aw, come on guys!" Natsumi said, her normal extra-cheerful mood weakening, "Don't look so…dead."

"We can't help it now, can we?" Ban said, sighing.

"Then let's play a game!"

"A g-g-game?" spluttered Ban, not believing his ears, "Natsumi, do you know the age range in here?"

"Not as in hide-and-seek!" Natsumi said, heatedly. Somehow, a sort of evil schoolgirl look fell upon her like an aura.

"As in…?" Kazuki asked, waiting to see what adult game a high school girl could think up.

"As in **spin the bottle**!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, for those who have already read a story called 'spin the bottle', I am Kenshoumaru. Some idiot reported me twice so I had to get a new id. Anyway, don't think I'm copying it! ;) If anyone's read this, seeing as you had the time, please write a review. One line is more than enough! **


	2. Some new rules

**SPIN THE BOTTLE**

**Some new rules**

* * *

"Spin. The. Bottle?" Ban said through gritted teeth, "What are you, mad?"

"Don't be mean, Ban," Ginji said protectively coming to Natsumi's aid, "Why don't we play?"

Everyone looked at Ginji disbelievingly.

"What?" Ginji asked, confused, "What's Spin the Bottle anyway?"

Kazuki almost laughed, "Ban, care to explain?"

"What?" Ban said, alarmed, his purple tinted sunglasses coming askew.

"Ginji wants to know the rules of the game!" Shido taunted.

"Actually," Madoka said from the booth, smiling apologetically, "I don't really know how to play the game either. In school, my classmates used to play it but never invited me so I didn't know how to play! Sorry, you have to explain to me too!"

Shido looked at Madoka, his eyes filled with sadness. Obviously her being blind had made a lot of difference in her childhood days.

"I don't have anything against the game," Himiko remarked, "but seeing as there are more guys then girls…"

"Ginji, Ban, Kazuki, Shido, Juubei, Teshimine, Paul. Yes, I see what you mean," Sakura said, counting them off her fingers.

"Hey, I'm not joining!" Paul said, taking off his apron, "You kids play."

"Yeah, I ain't playing either," Teshimine said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, that's five guys and four girls," Ginji thought out loud, "But why should that matter? No one's explained it yet!"

A tinkle of bells.

"Wow, the whole gang's here," came an icy voice as a man in black entered the room, holding his hat and soaking a little.

"_Dr_._Jackal_?" yelled everyone in the café, horrified.

"Get out of here," Ban snarled, getting up and flexing his fingers.

"My, I was quite sure this was a café and anyone can enter it, Mr.Midou," Dr.Jackal said, putting on a cold smile.

"Unless the café manager minds it!" chibi Ginji said, angrily.

"Of course I don't," Paul said, who had clearly never actually got to know Kurudo Akabane.

"But Paul-!" Shido said, standing up and hiding the booth in which Madoka and Himiko were sitting, from Dr.Jackal. (A/N: Typical gentleman Shido! Sigh…)

"I need the money, so you'll have to live with it," Paul said, sternly.

"Thank you very much, sir," Dr.Jackal said, tipping his hat to him then he turned to Shido and added, "I have no intention on hurting your lady friends."

Shido let out a low growl.

"So why do all of them hate you, anyway?" Teshimine asked Dr.Jackal out of the corner of his eye.

Dr.Jackal sat in Ginji's vacant seat and turned to Teshimine, "I wouldn't have any idea."

Teshimine smirked as everyone in the café, excluding Paul, Natsumi and Madoka looked horrified.

"Weren't we doing something?" Natsumi asked, her evil schoolgirl phase still taking over.

"Right…" Ban said, wearily, "I don't think-"

"What, chicken?" Himiko taunted.

Ban shot her glare, "I meant that I didn't think we could play by just sitting here."

"Yeah," Kazuki said, getting up from his booth, "Let's sit in a circle now. On the floor everyone."

"Paul?" Juubei asked as Sakura led him to the center of the room.

"Yeah?"

"We need a bottle."

"Ah, yes. I think I have one here…" Paul searched around then pulled an empty beer bottle out and gave it to Ginji who stood pointlessly.

"What's the matter, Ginji my boy?" Dr.Jackal asked.

"I don't know anything about the game. Nor does Madoka," Ginji said, taking a step away from Dr.Jackal.

"No one's explained to either of you?"

"Yeah…"

Dr.Jackal stood up and walked over to the booth Madoka was in, saying "Ginji, follow me," over his shoulder.

Shido moved quickly and blocked Dr.Jackal's path, "What do you think you're doing?" he snarled so that Madoka wouldn't hear.

"There's no need to worry. I've had my fun already tonight," Akabane smiled, "I will explain to them the rules seeing as none of you have."

"How come you're helping, Jackal?" Ban asked as he sat down in between Kazuki and Sakura.

"I just thought I would make myself useful. This game should be entertaining to watch," Akabane replied, and then turned to explain the rules to Ginji and Madoka, who innocently watched.

* * *

Ginji had paled. Madoka was, as usual, quiet.

"D-does that mean," Ginji sputtered, "that if I spun the bottle and it landed on another man, then we would have to-?"

"Well, yes," Dr.Jackal said, amused at Ginji's expression.

Madoka mouthed an "oh!" of surprise while Ginji practically cried.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Sakura asked.

Everyone looked at her.

"How about if the person spinning the bottle gets the same sex, then they can ask for a dare. And if they don't like the dare the rest of us impose on them, they would have no choice but to, well, kiss."

"Yeah, I'm in for that idea," Ban said flipping out his pack of cigarettes.

"So am I," Himiko said, sounding relieved. Everyone agreed.

Dr.Jackal tipped his hat and walked back to his seat, asking Paul for a glass of wine. (A/N: sexy Jackal asks for wine! That's like he's drinking blood…sigh…)

Ginji stood up and led Madoka over to the circle and after they sat down, Natsumi smiled gleefully.

"We're ready!"

Everyone, except her, was apprehensive.

Himiko cleared her throat, "So who's starting?"

No one answered.

"I might as well!" Natsumi said, cheerfully.

"Go right ahead, Natsumi," Kazuki smiled, glancing at Ginji, who had turned a delicate shade of red.

She spun it hard……………………………………………….

Kazuki, Ban, Sakura, Shido, Juubei, Himiko, Ginji, Madoka, back to her then the same routine over and over again until……………. Ginji.

* * *

**A/N: There we go! Our first pair! And the most obvious at that. Rurounitaru laughs evilly and gets absorbed into her own sneaky plans.**

**Anyway, PLEASE review!**


	3. Sweet and Sour electricity

**SPIN THE BOTTLE**

**Sweet and sour electricity**

* * *

"G-G-Ginji?" Natsumi trembled. 

"Yeah, G-Ginji?" Ginji asked, horrified.

Ban smirked, "What are you so surprised about, huh?"

Natsumi looked embarassed. "Natsumi, what's the matter?" came a voice from the door of the Honky Tonk. Everyone turned around.

"Oh great, the slut's here," Ban muttered, sighing.

Shido couldn't help but nod. This was the only time he was actually agreeing with "that Midou bastard" on something. Hevn was wearing a skimpier dress than her normal ones and that was saying something. Who would've thought her dresses could reveal more than what it did?

"Hevn, tell me," Paul sighed, "Does the temperature affect you at all? How come you're so dry? And what the hell are you wearing? Honestly, my cafe's going to look like a strip club."

"Shut up, Paul. I'm dry because I came by cab from an appointment," Hevn said, irritably then turned to the gang in a circle, "What are you kids upto?"

"We're playing spin the bottle," Sakura answered, casually.

"Spin the bottle?" Hevn looked surprised, "Really?"

"Why's that so hard to believe?" Madoka asked, curiously.

"I didn't think you would all play something like that! I thought you were self conscious! Specially a few people," Hevn smirked glancing at Ginji, Natsumi, Juubei and Madoka.

Kazuki was secretly thankful that Hevn wasn't playing. He didn't know why. He was just happy. Period.

"Weren't you in the middle of something?" Dr.Jackal said, smiling at Ginji.

"Yeah, Ginji, what're you waiting for?" Juubei said.

Shido elbowed him, "Hurry up, man!"

Ginji and Natsumi were blushing so hard that they looked like Hevn's lipstick. Ginji looked over at Natsumi who looked at him, looked down then looked at him again.

Taking a deep breath, Ginji reminded himself that this was a once in a life time oppertunity and may help him to work up the courage to ask Natsumi out. He leaned in front, brushing Natsumi's cheek with his hand. She shivered against it. He placed his lips on hers softly, yet passionately.

Natsumi was overcome with thrill. His lips were soft and sweet and he was passing minute quantities of electricity through their lips.

"Are they done yet?" Madoka asked Himiko, who laughed. Realising that they were taking an awfully long time, Ginji and Natsumi reluctantly pulled away.

"Well done, dude!" Ban said, clearly impressed, "And I was thinking you would never even reach the stage of leaning in front!"

"Shut it, Ban," Ginji murmured, cherishing the taste of Natsumi's sugary lips.

"Anyway, you have to spin it," Teshimine grinned. Ginji snapped back to attention. Teshimine had seen it. And he was like Ginji's father. But, he sounded ok with the whole thing. It was still TESHIMINE.

_'What am I saying? God, I'm not a kid anymore! What's wrong with me? I'vehaven't blushed like a 13 year old in so long!'_ Ginji took the bottle and quickly spun it.

_Please be Natsumi. Please be Natsumi. Please oh please of please._

Shido.

**"WHAT?" **Shido almost squeaked.

"N-no! No WAY!" Ginji blithered.

"Remember the new rule!" Sakura interrupted quickly, "About the whole dare thing. So dare or kiss?"

"DARE!" Shido and Ginji yelled at her.

"H-hey, calm down!" Sakura said, laughing nervously, "It was just a joke."

"Oh come on, Sakura," Ban grinned, "They DO make a lovely couple!"

"Midou, I swear-" Shido began, on the verge of getting up.

"Anyway, go and stand somewhere. We'll think of a dare," Kazuki smiled.

"Right..." Ginji murmured as they stood up. In his opinion, anything was better than kissing his friend, who "HAPPENED" to be a man.

"Can I help?" Hevn piped up from a stool in the bar.

"Why?" Himiko asked, curiously.

"Because dares happen to be my speciality," Hevn said airily as she walked over. The group huddled together. Shido and Ginji looked extremely apprehensive as they heard mutters of "No, not that one. The poor things!" and "Aw, come on, That's too nice! Something hard and embarrassing!" until finally... the whole group cracked up.

Hevn beckoned them over. Dreading the future, Shido and Ginji slowly walked over.

"It was my idea so I get to tell them!" Ban grinned broadly. Immediately, Shido knew he was in for it. Anything by the sea urchin spelled 'dead man'. Ban continued, "Right. So both of you are wearing boxers right? Please say yes. I don't want to be disgusted today."

Shido and Ginji nodded, wordlessely. Neither of them liked the way this was going.

"Ok, take your pants or shorts or whatever your wearing off," Ban grinned.

"Is that all?" Shido asked, wanting to cry in relief.

"No way!" Ban smiled in a sickly sweet way, "No. You have to perform the ass dance in your boxers while singing 'Rape me' by Nirvana."

"No..." Ginji whispered, "Ban, HOW COULD YOU?"

"You bast-!" Shido stuttered, horrified.

"Hey, it may have even been worse!"Juubei cut in, being the only one who wasn't laughing.

"Take 'em pants off, boys," Himiko smirked evilly. Ginji was practically crying as he removed his brown shorts slowly.

"You're not serious!" Shido told Ginji, horrified.

"Be a man, zoo boy!" the unmistakable voice of Ban Midou came, "Take it off!"

"I'm seriously considering brining in an anaconda," Shido hissed menacingly as he took off his boxers but everyone had started laughing harder at something. He looked to the side and covered his mouth from the creeping laugh coming. Ginji was wearing boxers...which had **tiny little teddy bears** on.

"Would you stop!" Ginji said, actually angry.

"Yeah, guys, lay off," Natsumi said, helpfully to poor Ginji.

"Thanks Natsumi," Ginji smiled warmly, thankful that someone gave a fuck about him.

Natsumi smiled sympathetically. She felt someone elbowing her and she looked to the side. Himiko grinned and whispered, "Bet you want to see them off!" Natsumi oddly resembled a flat tomato.

Very, VERY reluctantly and very VERY slowly, Shido and Ginji turned around to show their asses. They began to robotically move their hips as they "sung":

_Rape me... Rape me my friend. Rape me... Rape me again. _

_I'm not the only one, aaaahhh. I'm not the only one aaaahhh._

By the times they had finished, almost the whole cafe, except for the mature ones, were in tears, rolling around the floor cracking up horribly.

"Very well done, both of you," Dr.Jackal smirked, raising his wine glass to them.

"Shaddap," Shido grumbled, hurriedly putting on his pants. Ginji slumped down and looked positively miserable.

"Neither of you are exactly Kurt Cobains are you, now?" Teshimine laughed lightly. He then added to Ginji, "No worries, kid. No one took it seriously."

"I know, but still..." Ginji said, his golden bangs covering his eyes. He felt someone's hand on his. Looking up, he saw Natsumi's smiling face.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, the small cafe had quieted down. 

"Shido, it's your turn," Himiko said, wiping the last tears from her eyes. Ban grinned and pulled out a cigarette.

"Hey, no one's going to want to kiss you if you smoke, you idiot," Himiko said sounding disgusted. Natsumi, Madoka and Sakura smirked at the comment. Men, being daft to romantic statements or anything related to it, don't realise anything.** (A/N: No offence to the guys!) **Ban raised his eyebrows but spat out the cigarette anyway.

Shido picked up the bottle and spun it, secretly crossing his fingers in his mind's eye.

Who was it going to land on? He couldn'tand wouldn'tbear anymore embarassment.

* * *

**A/N: hehehe. Hope you liked the dare! And the teeny weeny bits of romance too. Again, please review! And I'll reply to every one of them, Unless I can't, of course. ehe.**

**Two important notes:**

**1) In the first chapter I made a mistake of saying Natsumi called her parents because she has only a father. Sorry!**

**2) There only MAY be yaoi pairings. Normally I hate it. But in this situation, I have no choice. I may have to put Juubei and Kazuki because Ren can't come out of that damn city. So, well, sorry to those, who like me, don't like yaoi pairings. But I'm guessing there are more in favour for it. But remember that I most probablymay not and I'm real sorry about that!**


	4. The song of a nightingale

**SPIN THE BOTTLE**

**The song of a nightingale**

* * *

Shido bit his lip, tension brewing in his mind…it HAD to fall on her. He would absolutely NOT kiss anyone else except her…. 

The bottle slowed…it stopped. Shido's mouth dropped open as his heart beat quickened... no...

"Hey, Sakura, who did it fall on?" Madoka asked, slight worry in her voice.

"Uh...Y-y-you…" Sakura said. She found it hard to believe that the pairings were becoming perfect. First Ginji and Natsumi and now… now Shido and Madoka…

"Me? ME?" Madoka whispered, shivering slightly.

Shido gulped. The decision he had made about "kissing Madoka and only Madoka" was slightly becoming less confident. How could he do this in front of the whole café? And…did Madoka really want it?

"It's a game, Shido,"Kazuki said, softly, almost as if he could read his thoughts, "You would have to do it anyway…don't worry about her reaction."

Shido nodded slowly…what was he thinking? This was MADOKA. The sweetest being that ever walked the face of the Earth!

Madoka sat, blinking. A pink tinge stained her cheeks as she bit her lip and held her skirt tightly out of nervousness. Would he kiss her? Or, should she make the first move? It _was_ a little selfish of her to expect him to start. She began to lean in when she suddenly feltgentle fingers carress her cheeks.

She prevented a gasp of surprise. He pulled her into the circle a little.

'_She's so beautiful…'_ Shido thought as he looked into her blank, deep black eyes. "Madoka," he whispered huskily so no one else would hear, "I love you."

This time Madoka couldn't hold back the gasp. Before she could reply, his lips were on hers. She felt herself become weak. Fortunately, Shido was holding her shoulders now. She kissed back, forgetting her surroundings thoroughly and thinking onlyof Shido's lips and their peppermint taste.

The kiss definitely lasted longer than Ginji and Natsumi's. Once they were through though, Madoka whispered, "I love you too…and don't ever forget that." Shido was very lightly panting. She was an incredible kisser. He wondered if she'd ever had experience...

The small group cheered as Shido and Madoka smiled warmly at each other as they setlled back in their places. (A/N: what I would do to be Madoka…sigh…)

"What's up jingle bells?" Ban asked Kazuki suddenly. Kazuki was wearing an expression of confusion.

"Uh, never mind. I was wondering if I put off the lights back athome," Kazuki replied. But Ban noticed he wasn't looking at him in the eye.

Natsumi handed Madoka the bottle. She spun it. It seemed to take a much longer time to slow down. In fact, everyone was pretty amazed at how long it was taking. But when it finally _did _slow down, it fell on-

"Has the bottle stopped?" Madoka asked.

"Um, no," Ginji said quickly. Everyone knew why he'd said it. Madoka was the type of person no one wanted to make fun off…

"Wow, that's weird!" Madoka laughed.

Dr.Jackal sighed out of nowhere, "Miss Madoka, it fell on our dear Lady Poison."

Every single person in the café, especially Shido and Himiko, shot the dirtiest glare possible at Akabane.

"Oh, come now, don't get angry," Dr.Jackal said, putting on his 'sweet smile' (A/N: HOT…HOT…), "She won't get fooled bythe likesof you."

"Oh my," Madoka said, surprised, "Well…um…"

"Don't worry, Madoka," Himiko said, looking pretty pale herself, "We can ask for a dare remember?"

"Oh yes!" Madoka said, brightening up.

Himiko took her hand and stood up, Madoka following suite. Once they had left, the group had no idea of a dare to give.

"If it was Himiko and any other damned person here, I wouldn't give a fuck," Ban muttered irritably, "But why'd it have to go and be Madoka?"

"Let's think rationally…" Kazuki said, not looking too confident.

"Yeah," Shido said, concerned, "Any ideas anyone?"

"I've got it," Hevn said from above them, her soccer-ball-sized breasts almost crashing onto Ban's head.

"Keep those jugs away, woman!" he yelled in horror.

"Shut your trap," Hevn said calmly then stood up and motioned to Himiko and Madoka to come over.

"H-hey," Ginji said, turning chibi, "Shouldn't you tell us first-?"

"Don't worry, Ginji!" Hevn said, egotistically. When Himiko and Madoka arrived she looked at them brightly, "You two have to cook spaghetti!"

"But, Hevn," Madoka said, sadly, "You know I can't see and I would make it all horrible. It wouldn't be fair to Himiko."

"The whole point of this is to serve everyone horrible spaghetti! We'll blindfold Himiko!"

The group sadly had to hand it to Hevn, none of them would've thought up a dare like that.

"Hold on…" Ban said, the reality of the situation washing over him "Does that mean we all have to…taste it?"

"Well yes," Hevn laughed ruthlessly. A faint sound of a car honking came from outside through the pouring rain. "Oh!" Hevn smiled evilly, "That's my ride! I'll see you all later then."

"Wait, you slut!" Ban said, angrily standing up then hissed, "You're making all of us suffer for your stupid shitwork?"

"Well, not really!" Hevn said, looking innocently, "Alright, yes I am." And she left. The café was silent. If the wind blew lightly, they would be able to hear it... pin drop silence.

"Well, shall we start, Himiko?" Madoka said, cutting the silence and smiling at Himiko.

"Alright…" Himiko said faintly. Sakura got up, closed her eyes and murmured something. A pink sash appeared in her hand. She tied it around Himiko's eyes.

"I guess we'll be taking a break then," chibi Ginji pouted.

"Yeah," Natsumi said, standing up, "Mister Paul, can I help?"

"No, I'm all done, Natsumi," Paul said, folding up his apron, "You have _fun_." He stressed on the last word innocently.

Natsumi and Ginji glared at him although they were blushing lightly. Kazuki sighed and sat in a booth, Juubei sitting next to him. (A/N: No. NOT yaoi.) Ban sighed and leaned against a chair. This was going to take a long time.

* * *

After about forty five minutes, Himiko and Madoka walked out of the kitchen with a platter of spaghetti…if you could call it that.

"Wh-what is THAT?" Ban asked, clearly disgusted to his wits end. A red glob was weirdly wobbling on the tray.

"Eat up, children," Himiko said, smirking, "You people _were_ the ones who made us do it!"

"Well, technically no," Madoka said, smiling, "Hevn did. But she left. So all of you have to eat it anyway, sorry. I'm guessing it looks horrible, or else all of you wouldn't be so quiet."

Natsumi took it hesitantly from them and placed it in the center of a table. Saying that the group looked apprehensive would be way too much of an understatement. In fact, Ginji looked like he wanted to puke but was desperately holding it down.

"Be nice, all of you," Juubei said, sounding a little annoyed, "I'll take the first bite."

"Really Juubei?" Kazuki asked, amazed.

"Well, give him a spoon," Sakura said.

"Spaghetti should be eaten using a fork, right?" Juubei said, looking confused.

"Yes, but this looks like you need a spoon rather than a fork," Sakura replied apologetically.

"Ah…"

Heroically, Juubei took the spoon. Everyone looked impressed, even the 'great Ban Midou'.

He plunged it in. The glob jiggled. And he pulled it out… and slowly, ever so slowly, put it in his reluctant mouth. The café held it's breathe.

"Juubei?" Madoka said, slowly.

Juubei looked like he had been hit across the face by a fish. Everyone waited, expectantly.

"It's brilliant!"

"What? WHAT?" The café roared.

"I mean it!" Juubei said, happily taking another spoonful.

"Let me try," Himiko said, amazed. She took a mouthful. "God, it's gross!" she squealed, spitting it into the sink.

"Huh?" Juubei was dumbfounded.

Madoka ate some too, "I must say, it tastes like sewage. Or rather like what sewage would taste like."

"Right…" Ban said, doubtfully, "I'm, not trying it. I'm guessing that the Sewing Kit's the only one who likes it."

"So what?" Juubei said, holding his nose in the air, "Give me the spoon, Madoka."

Everybody there watched as Juubei finished the entire thing, including the tiny scraps at the bottom of the bowl.

"Whoa, Juubei!"Shido was amazed. And he wasn't the only one.

"Himiko, Madoka, tell me the recipe," Juubei said eagerly.

"Later, I think," Natsumi said, looking quite shaken, "Let's return to the game shall we?"

"Yeah, please," Himiko said laughing at Juubei but then she realized, "I'm the one who has to spin right? Uh oh…"

* * *

**A/N: Right, I know it wasn't that brilliant. Anyway, review puh-leeeaaasse! Oh, and if any of you want one more character to come, please tell me.**


	5. Dangling hearts by a string

**SPIN THE BOTTLE**

**Dangling hearts by a string**

* * *

Himiko spun it, making sure she didn't glance at a certain somebody. It slowed. Himiko's heart did the exact opposite: it quickened. Her eyes widened when it stopped. So did everybody else's.

"My my. Somebody _is_ playing a prank on us! Not that I'm complaining," Dr.Jackal smiled, "Wouldn't you agree, Mr.Midou?"

Ban said nothing. He was staring in disbelief at the open mouth of the beer bottle, pointing straight at him. Himiko was shaking her head, "No. Way. Am. I. Kissing. Spiky."

Shido laughed mercilessly, "Come on, sea urchin, you know you want to!"

"Shido!" Madoka said in a disapproving voice.

"Sorry," muttered Shido, flushing. For once, Ban didn't make a comment back. He still hadn't lifted his gaze from the bottle. He hadn't blinked. He looked practically dead.

"Ban?" Ginji looked worried.

"Well, that's ok," Himiko said, softly, looking at a spot on the floor, "You don't have to. But you don't have to make it so obvious. It does hurt, you know…"

Ban finally moved his gaze from the bottle. But he looked at Himiko. He wasn't grinning his sly smirk or yelling his ass off at something. He was just watching. Some would say observing.

"That's it!" Himiko yelled, frustrated. She began to stand up but a hand yanked her back down. She fell forward. Somehow, someone had swiftly taken away the bottle before she hit the floor.

"Ow! That h-" Himiko began to mutter when she looked up into beautiful, deep blue eyes. She gulped slowly.

"I'm sorry…" Ban whispered then placed his lips upon hers. It was the most wonderful thing Himiko had ever experienced (A/N: duh.). Her heart fluttered as she tasted his spiciness. He began to pull away when Himiko placed her hand on his cheek and kissed back. His eyes widened then slowly closed. He held her close, making sure she was comfortable.

"Uh, guys?" Ginji mumbled. Natsumi was closing his eyes.

"I wonder if this place **is** going to become a strip club," Paul wondered loudly.

Ban and Himiko stopped and smiled at each other.

'_He must really love her,'_ thought Sakura_, 'It's the first time I've ever seen an actual smile on his face.'_

Himiko sat back in her place and Kazuki put back the bottle. (Now we know who took it away!)

"I think you guys have had enough," Teshimine said, not facing them, although everyone could hear the clear amusement in his voice, "Sun's out."

Everyone was dumbfounded. So what if the sun was out? They had completely forgot how they started the game.

"Oh yeah, it was raining!" Sakura said, vaguely.

"I guess we should stop," Natsumi said blandly.

"Yeah…" Juubei said, standing up, sounding slightly relieved. The group slowly stood up.

* * *

"Um, Natsumi?" Ginji said, tentatively.

"Yeah?" Natsumi replied brightly.

"Can I buy you a drink? Or anything else?"

"But, Ginji! You don't have money!"

"No! I do!"

"Oh, then sure!" Natsumi looked really happy and that made Ginji happy.

"Go sit, I'll be right there. What do you want?"

"Hm…a mocktail!"

"A…a m-mocktail?" Ginji grinned nervously, "Yeah sure!" After she left, Ginji hurried over to Shido, who was leading Madoka to a table.

"Dude! I need money!" Ginji whispered to him. Madoka giggled. Typical Ginji. Shido sighed, "Tell me it's for a good reason, _lightning emperor_." He sounded slightly threatening.

Ginji laughed nervously, "Treating Natsumi should be good enough right?"

"I guess I'm in a good enough mood. Alright, here."

"Thanks man, I owe you one!"

"Hey, I expect that money back!"

He turned to Madoka after Ginji left to order drinks from Paul. She smiled at him, "That was sweet." She beckoned him to sit next to her. He did so, smiling.

"I guess I'm in a better mood than normal! Did you have fun?"

"Yes! A lot!" Madoka blushed, "Especially…um…"

Shido grinned. It was cute the way she was so shy, "Especially this?" he asked before kissing her deeply. After coming out of the kiss, Shido looked smug while Madoka blushed and nodded.

"Then I guess it wouldn't hurt if I did it again…" Shido smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Himiko walked out of the Honky Tonk.

"Hey, Himiko!" Ban called after her, "You leaving?" Himiko turned around and nodded. They were standing in front of her wet motorbike.

She sighed, "I'd be surprised if my ass doesn't keep slipping off the damn seat, though."

Ban grinned, "You know you could just leave the junk here and walk home. It isn't too far off. I lived there once upon a time too, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Himiko mumbled then turned back to Ban, "Uh, Ban?"

"Yeah?"

"Did…uh…" Himiko stammered, "Did that kiss m-mean anything at all?"

"Dimwit," Ban muttered.

Himiko looked hurt, "Then it didn't?"

"Did I say that?" Ban looked amused.

"This isn't funny!"

"Then I'll stop talking." Ban pulled her into a sudden but brilliant, breath-takingkiss.

After pulling out for breath, Himiko laughed, "You're incredible, you know that? And I mean at the whole kissing thing."

"Shut your trap, woman, I'm brilliant at everything," Ban said, kissing her again. (A/N: Yay! My fav. pair! And then comes Shido and Madoka)

* * *

"Kazuki?" Juubei said as they walked home to Kazuki's tiny flat. (A/N: If he has one. Ehe)

"Yes, Juubei?" Kazuki smiled.

"Tell me something, will ya?"

"Go on."

"You cheated didn't you?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kazuki said, not quite looking at him.

"I can sense your heart beat becoming faster," Juubei grinned, "You used your string to spin the bottle, don't deny it."

Kazuki sighed, "Well maybe I did. When did you realize?"

"Right after the bottle spun so damn long for Madoka after she and Shido kissed."

"Yeah, well, I seriously didn't know what to do!" Kazuki laughed.

"I think Midou realized too after you said that you were worried about putting off the lights back home. You're a pretty bad liar, you know? And I'm pretty sure all of them will realize it pretty soon."

"Yeah but they'll be thanking me for it."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the ending! I know it's kind of an abrupt ending. Or is it? I really don't know. Anyway, I finally could upload docs! Sigh. Story finito! (Right after you people review!)**


	6. Author's Note! IMPORTANT!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, guys, guess what? I'm going to continue the story. I had a special request. Hehe. So, keep in touch, ok? Those who have me in their story alert list should be getting this! I'll write the next chapter in a bit. I hope you guys will like the rest of the story! Just keep in touch!


	7. A shocking date

**SPIN THE BOTTLE**

**A shocking date**

* * *

"Sea urchin!" Shido called as he walked into the Honky Tonk and saw Ban sitting alone, sipping coffee.

"What?" Ban asked, irritably.

"Where's Ginji?"

"Oh," Ban sighed, "The kid's out on a merry date with his merry girlfriend."

Shido looked shocked, "Really? I thought the extent they could go to was sit and drink soda and flirt kiddishly!"

"Yeah, well, apparently the Eel had enough guts to ask her."

"Where'd he get the money from? No offence, but you two aren't exactly rolling in the stuff."

"Emishi," Ban replied as though he was expecting the question.

"Ah," Shido sighed as he walked out of the café, "Maybe he'll become a little less of a pansy now. And I'm talking about Ginji."

* * *

Ginji heaved a sigh as he waited outside Midori's: a restaurant well within his range of money. Natsumi was supposed to meet him. He glanced down at his watch. Was it just him or was she late?

"Ginji!" her voice floated down the street. Ginji looked up, slightly – very slightly – annoyed. But once he saw her, he wondered why he had been annoyed in the first place. She was wearing a spaghetti-strap, black top with beige capris. She ran to him, panting. Ginji was wearing his normal outfit.

"Uh," Ginji smiled apologetically, "I didn't have a change. But I washed it and all. Sorry…"

Natsumi smiled, "Don't apologize! Honestly, I don't care about your dress! Anyway, I'm so sorry I came late. I missed the bus…" She grinned sheepishly as she panted lightly.

Ginji shook his head, "You have no idea how many times I've missed the bus! Let's get inside." Natsumi nodded eagerly and followed Ginji inside Midori's. It was a pleasant restaurant, with small palm trees scattered around and children laughing. Ginji glanced at Natsumi. She seemed to like it. _'Yeah, this is the sort of thing she likes!'_ Ginji grinned and said out loud, "Like it?"

"Yeah! It's great!" Natsumi smiled happily.

"Good," Ginji said, pulling out a chair for Natsumi to sit on. She blushed and sat. Ginji pushed it in. The typical date thing. After Ginji sat down, the waiter brought the menus.

Ginji gulped. The right hand side wasn't as affordable as he had thought apparently…

"Ginji?" Natsumi said from behind the menu card, "Can you afford this?"

"Yeah, sure!" Ginji laughed, a little nervously. Natsumi peered out from behind her card, "Because if you can't, I have some money and we can split the bill."

"No! It's fine!" Ginji insisted, "Decide on what you want. I'll be right back." He stood up as Natsumi looked back at her menu card. He walked slowly, checking if Natsumi was looking then quickly dashed over to a phone booth.

"Hey, Ban?" Ginji whispered.

"Don't tell me she dumped you…" came an annoyed voice on the other line.

"No, she hasn't!" Ginji felt irritated, "It's just the…uh…food…"

"Sucks?"

"No," Ginji gulped. His best friend's temper was one of those kinds that were dangerously dangling over the edge of 'alert!', "It's the p-p-price…"

Ban groaned, "Tell me you're kidding me…"

"I'm sorry Ban!" Ginji said, quickly, "But I really need your help, man!"

"I thought you said that you had enough cash!" Ban growled viciously, "So tell her to split the bill with you."

"She suggested it…"

"So what the hell are you waiting for?"

"Well, it's not a proper date if I make her pay when I asked her to come!"

"So what do you want me to do?" Ban sighed.

"Get me some money…?"

"From where? I'm far from being a rich man."

"Ask Himiko," Ginji said, getting an idea.

Ban fired up, "Just because we confessed to each other and stuff doesn't mean that I can-"

"No! Listen! She owes me money!"

"Sh-she owes you?"

"Yeah…never mind. Long story. So can you help?"

Ban groaned again, "Yeah yeah, just eat and we'll be there soon. Wait outside the bloody place in an hour."

"Thanks Ban! I owe-"

"Ginji?" came a voice from behind him. He turned around, horrified. "You could've just told me, you know," Natsumi stood, looking sad.

"You're in trouble, man," Ban said over the line. Natsumi took the phone out of Ginji's hand, "Ban?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"You don't have to get the money. I'll help Ginji pay the bill. Thanks though!"

"Um, alright…" He hung up.

Natsumi turned to Ginji, "Shall we get back now?"

"Natsumi, I'm so sor-"

"No, don't be. You were being a gentleman! I'll tell you what. You can pay back the bill," she grinned devilishly.

Ginji sighed, relieved, "You're the best, Natsu!" Natsumi giggled. Ginji secretly slapped himself. He had an angel of a date and he almost had blown it. What a guy he was.

* * *

Ginji belched loudly, leaning back on the chair, "I owe you one, Natsu…"

Natsumi laughed, "You ARE paying that back aren't you? I'm not saying that you have to. It's honestly my pleasure to help pay for the f-"

Ginji moved forward and grabbed her hand, "Are you crazy? I HAVE to pay you back! Only Ban would agree with something like that!" Natsumi laughed. Ginji looked into her eyes – her lovely deep black eyes, glittering as rays of soft sunlight hit her irises. He stroked the hand he had grabbed, softly, trying to remember every bit of the details of it. She smiled sweetly and placed her hand on his cheek, caressing it. Ginji sighed. He removed his hand from stroking her other hand and slowly held the other hand on his cheek. He moved it away from his cheek and turned it around, pressing his lips against her palm, very slowly and very softly. She giggled, blushing. He pulled her forward lightly and moved himself forward as well. He kissed her, softly yet lustfully.

'_She's just a girl…I should be careful…'_ But Ginji found himself slowly tracing his tongue around her lips, begging for entrance. She hesitated a little but agreed. He slowly pushed his tongue inside, relishing her taste. But he was careful to be gentle. They pulled away only when they needed breath.

"Wow, Ginji…" Natsumi panted, "That was the best ever…"

Ginji grinned sheepishly, "Let's get out of here…there's plenty more where that came from!" Natsumi smiled mischievously.

"But, um," Natsumi mumbled, "Nothing past making out, ok?"

Ginji smiled. She was so innocent! "Sure, no problem. I know…" The last thing he needed was her father on his case.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly speaking, I didn't think this chapter was that great. Sorry. It was real boring, wasn't it? I promise a better-attempted chapter next time! '**


	8. Finding the happiness I seek

**SPIN THE BOTTLE**

**Found the happiness I seeked**

* * *

Shido sighed as he rang the doorbell to the mansion for the third time. The place was so huge that the maids couldn't hear it half the time! The door suddenly clicked open.

"I'm so sorry, Mr.Fuyuki! I was in the library dusting and-" burst out the maid who had opened it.

"It's alright!" Shido said quickly, not liking so much formality, "Where's Madoka?"

"Upstairs, sir," the maid said cheerfully, relieved that she wasn't in trouble. On the other hand, Mr.Fuyuki was never mean. Nor was Miss Madoka.

Shido headed for his room, removing his vest and sighing. He needed a bath. He took a quick peek into Madoka's room and saw her sleeping peacefully. He stopped his pace and watched her. He kept telling himself to move and not look like a stalker. _'But there's a difference…after all, I DO live here. So, there's no harm…' _She was so innocent…so beautiful. What had he done to deserve even meeting her? Her breathing was slow and calm.

It was weird. Since the day in the Honky Tonk where they had kissed quite a bit, she had blushed every time they flirted. He still hadn't worked up the courage to ask her out. What the hell was wrong with him? He knew she loved him! And vice versa. Somehow, things weren't going the way he thought it would. He thought that had confirmed _something_. But she shied away. Was this the first time she had ever loved? It sure was his. Who could he love in that damned hellhole he used to live in?

Madoka shifted slightly. He held his breath. Had she heard his breathing? Her ears were pretty sensitive after all! She let out a small whimper. _'She's probably having a nightmare…'_ Shido thought, concerned. _'Should I wake her up out of it?'_ He took a doubtful step towards her.

She turned away from him, writhing. She was muttering something. Shido stepped into the room quietly, like a cat. Her whispers became clearer. Shido stopped dead in his tracks, his heart skipping several beats.

"Shido…push harder…" she moaned in a whisper. He almost yelped but gulped it down. The result was him coughing. He grimaced as Madoka's eyes fluttered slowly open.

"Who is it?" Madoka mumbled, sitting up.

"I-uh-" Shido stammered.

"Shido!" Madoka's cheeks turned bright red. Even through the darkness, Shido could see it.

"Sorry Madoka!" Shido said quickly, "I just came in to say goodnight!"

"Oh, well…" Madoka mumbled. She paused then continued, "You didn't hear anything did you?"

"No! Of course not!" Shido said a little too quickly. He secretly slapped himself. Why couldn't he lie better?

Madoka blushed again, "Sorry…I shouldn't have-"

"No," Shido sighed, sitting down next to Madoka, "I'm an idiot to have stepped inside. It's just that…well, you looked so peaceful…nothing was troubling you…sorry I had to disturb that like an idiot." He smiled gently. There was a certain amount of sadness in his gaze. He was thankful Madoka couldn't see it. That was probably a mean comment, but he couldn't do much about it. Sometimes her handicap was a good thing. Not for him but for her as well. But only rarely. He felt her hand brushing his cheek. He looked up. She looked worried.

"Shido?"

He sighed and held her hand on his cheek. He was not worth her worrying about.

"What's wrong Shido?" Madoka persisted.

There was no use hiding anything from her. She could tell anyways. "It's just that…well…after the whole game in the Honky Tonk and after…we haven't, you know, _done_ anything. I would ask you out but is something bothering you? Because you don't seem to want to give in to any of my advances…"

Madoka raised her eyebrows, "I thought you weren't giving in to any of _my_ advances!"

Shido laughed, "I guess both of us are pretty daft, huh?"

Madoka smiled, "Yes, I guess so!"

"Well then we should start over!" Shido said, for the first time in his life feeling exceptionally bright, "How about we go to the park tomorrow? Except not the usual visits. This time we'll be alone, with proper food and everything! "

"Yes, sure!" Madoka replied, grinning. Her smile drooped a little.

Shido was worried, "What happened?"

"Do we have to start only tomorrow…not any earlier?"

Shido blinked. Was this Madoka? She was suddenly naughty for God's sakes! He grinned slyly, "Wellll…" He took the hand he had been holding at his cheek and brought it down to his lips, quietly kissing it, softly. Madoka gasped, realizing what he was doing with her hand. He began kissing it plainly yet softly all the way up her arm until he reached her collarbone. He pecked it once then slowly, tenderly, sucked it. Madoka moaned. He smiled against her skin. Tonight was his night. He had marked her and she rightfully belonged to him.

* * *

The bells of the Honky Tonk rang. Ban and Ginji looked up, doubtfully, wondering who had come. Kazuki smiled at them as he took a seat next to Ginji, "Some coffee, Paul, please."

"Sure thing," Paul said, his back to Kazuki.

"So, what's the latest news, Kazuki?" Ginji asked, his normal cheerful self.

"Nothing's going on. Makubex asked me to report that everything is fine there. At least it's a lot more peaceful at any rate."

"That's good," Ginji muttered, darkly.

"Ginji!" Natsumi said, coming out of the back kitchen and untying her apron, "I'm leaving. So, you'll pick me up at 7?"

"Yep!" Ginji grinned broadly back. She smiled sweetly, kissed him then walked out.

Kazuki turned to Ginji, "Well! Somebody's getting friendly!"

"You haven't seen the worst of it," Ban muttered, sounding like he could puke, "I mean, they're so…they're too happy!"

Kazuki laughed, "You're probably too cold to understand things like that. But Ginji and Natsumi aren't the only over-friendly ones!"

"Who else?" Ban and Ginji asked together, surprised.

"Our dear beast master is messing around with violins," Kazuki said, trying not to sound proud. Ban sighed, "Why is it that I don't have any fun at all when Zoo Boy does?"

Ginji's eyes were close to watering, "Really? Wow! I never knew that Shido could play violin! He and Madoka could play a concert together!"

Kazuki and Ban groaned loudly.

"Goddamit, Ginji," Paul said, handing Kazuki his coffee, "Even I understood. And I wasn't even listening to Kazuki properly!"

Ginji's eyebrows creased. He sat in wonder. Ban sighed loudly and whacked his head, "Get there faster!"

Ginji's eyes suddenly widened, "WOW! Really? I'm so happy for them!"

Ban slapped his hand on his forehead and shook his head, annoyed. Kazuki couldn't help but want to do that. Of course he didn't. "Anyway," he continued as though Ginji had never turned into the slowest thing to walk the Earth, "They've been going out for a while. I'm pretty sure Shido will go to the next phase _sometime_."

"The next phase?" Ban asked, amazed, "He hasn't even been _there_."

"Huh?" was all Ginji said.

Kazuki rolled his eyes this time, unable to help himself, "Not that way. Of course they've been there. No, he may even ask her to marry him pretty soon. But I really _really_ doubt he'll do it that fast. But if it goes at this rate, they'll probably end up getting married sometime or the other."

"Right," Ban muttered, turning back to his coffee.

"Huh?" Ginji blinked. A few minutes later, he landed on the cold cement outside the Honky Tonk.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Too short? Too quick? I'm waiting. REVIEW! I'm kind of nervous about this chapter! I know I have young reviewers so I can't do much about lemon scenes. I'll try for those who want it. But I won't guarantee full-fledged versions! Hehe. You can let your imaginations run free though! Hope to see lots of reviews.**


	9. Home Sweet Home

**SPIN THE BOTTLE**

**A/N: Lemon chapter. Those who are unauthorized to view this, PLEASE don't. I don't want to be reported or be the reason for parents hating me:) Please understand.**

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

* * *

Now that Ginji had a girlfriend and was all over the place with her, literally even, Ban was left to stare at the café wall. Except for the times some of his friends, or rather Ginji's friends, came. But everyone knew he wasn't much of a social person. 

He watched as Ginji waved to him and ran out after Natsumi. He heaved a dull sigh and returned to watching the ashtray. Life sure was…eventful. Not that he was complaining about Ginji not spending time with him. It sure was a lot quieter, and deep down inside he was happy for the idiot.

"You know," came a voice suddenly from in front of him. Ban looked up, getting out of his daze. Paul shook his head exasperatedly, "Get a job, Midou. All you do is lie around, smoke and get drunk. You're becoming a bum."

"Ah, shut up," Ban returned to putting his head on the counter table.

"You're forgetting this is my café," Paul sighed but turned away. With his back faced to Ban he continued, "Or you could visit someone."

Ban almost laughed, "Don't make me laugh. I hate that. I never 'visit' people. You should know that by now."

"Go see…I don't know, Himiko. You two have known each other for long enough."

"No. Way," Ban replied, his voice muffled by his sleeve as folded his arms in front of him on the table and rested his head on them.

"I give up," Ban could hear Paul say in a muffled tone. He felt drowsy and was soon drifting off asleep. In a few seconds, everything was blank and he had dozed off contentedly.

* * *

Himiko removed her helmet as she got off her bike after parking in front of the Honky Tonk. _'I'm here for one reason: to return the money I owe Ginji. That's it. For nothing or **no one** else. Nothing's happened between Ban and me. I guess the whole making out was just for that asshole to feel happy.'_

She marched into the Honky Tonk, ready to hear Ban's drawl. But she heard no sound. None at all. Just the faint jingling of the bells of the entrance door which she had shoved open. Since when was it so quiet? She looked around, hoping for some sign of life. She spotted Ban with his head down on the counter. _'Maybe he's feeling sick,'_ thought Himiko, dryly.

She looked away. The door to the kitchen opened and Paul walked out, no longer wearing his apron.

"Himiko!" he exclaimed, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I only came here to give Ginji something. Where is he?" Himiko said, secretly wondering why Ban hadn't looked around yet.

"He's out with Natsumi. You could give it to Ban," Paul said looking over at Ban, "Or not…"

"Why not?" Himiko asked, coldly.

"He's asleep," Paul said, glancing up. Himiko blinked and looked closer. So he was! That would explain everything.

"Ginji will be back soon I think," Paul said, snapping Himiko's attention back to him. "If it's money, I suggest you don't give it to Ban."

Himiko smirked, "Yeah I know. How come you're closing so quickly today?"

"I have an appointment with someone," Paul replied, "So I'll just close up and go."

Himiko glanced at Ban. Paul grinned, "I can just let him sleep here. That's what I do these days."

"Oh…" Himiko murmured, "Maybe I'll just wait here for Ginji. You said he'd be back soon."

"Well then tell Ban or Ginji that I'll be back at about 7," Paul said, walking out of the café.

"No problem!" Himiko called after him. She turned back to Ban. He still hadn't got up. She remembered what a heavy sleeper he was. When they had lived together it was so hard to wake him up in the mornings. She smiled at the thought then quickly shook it away. She had forgiven him for killing her brother since she found out why he had. But they still hadn't thought of speaking more.

She sat in the seat next to his and watched him. For once he was peaceful, without a worry. His breathing was deep. His head was facing her. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed in and out, not snoring even once. She brushed the top of his spiky hair carefully. He looked so…tempting.

**(A/N: little kids go away. NOW. Review up to this point of the story. Please. You're not even supposed to look at these stories, ok? Wow, I feel like a mother! hehe)**

Himiko rested her head next to his and sighed gently. She loved him so much but couldn't tell him. She didn't have a reason for not being able to. She was only afraid that he might not share the love. Ban shifted slightly. Himiko held her breath quickly. She waited for a while just in case, and finally started breathing again. It seemed like forever as she watched Ban and thought back to the days of Yamato, Ban and her.

Without being able to resist her impulse, she leaned forward and very lightly put her lips upon Ban's slightly parted ones. She drew away slowly and carefully.

"Himiko…" Ban muttered very softly. Himiko's eyes grew wide. She hoped against hope that he hadn't said what she thought he had said. It was weird, though. He hadn't opened his eyes even a centimeter. "Himiko," Ban continued in such a faint voice that Himiko had to lean in to listen, "Kiss me again…" Himiko realized he was dreaming. She blushed hard. She didn't know what made her do it but she leaned in once more and kissed him for a longer period of time. It was only lips though, until she couldn't help but lick his lips as lightly as possible. Ban moaned.

She realized that he was very slightly licking her back. She grabbed the opportunity and, trying her best not to wake him up, licked back. _'This isn't fair to Ban, you idiot!'_ Himiko's conscience kept telling her as she and Ban licked very slightly and very clumsily since Ban didn't really know what he was doing. Himiko finally gave in to her conscience. She pulled away extremely reluctantly, but something she hadn't expected happened. Ban slipped his arm around her waist. She looked down at the arm then back up and almost yelled in fright. Ban's eyes were open wearily.

"Y-you were awake?" Himiko whispered, blushing profusely.

"From the beginning," Ban whispered softly. His tone had a sort of gentleness that Himiko had never heard before.

"That means…you weren't dreaming?" Himiko felt like a complete fool.

"No…but it would've made a brilliant dream," Ban continued in his soft tone, "Can we continue?"

Himiko almost gasped. There was something wrong about Ban. But she felt herself, whether or whether not against her will, letting herself be pulled in by Ban into a deep, proper kiss. They relished each other, not missing any bit of it. Himiko and Ban both realized at some point that Himiko was half-standing. Ban made her sit on his lap. She squeaked. This was happening too fast.

"We don't have to go any further if-" Ban began unexpectedly.

Himiko shook her head, "This is all I've wanted…to be in your arms. How can I back out of it when I'm living a dream?"

Ban grinned, "Good, I'm glad. Because I want to go further."

He kissed her again; pushing his tongue in as far as he would let it. Himiko groaned. He traced soft butterfly kisses from the corner of her lips to her neck, and then began to suck on her pulse slowly. Himiko sighed, feeling helpless…in a good way. Her hands roamed Ban's back and hair. She lowered her lips onto his neck and kissed softly then more and more passionately. Ban sighed into her ear, making her shudder. Ban chuckled, "Liked that?" He blew lightly against her ear, making her giggle. "Idiot," Ban laughed.

He stood her up. She blinked, confused. Ban smiled up at her, "I think we should go somewhere more private. Ginji and Natsumi will be coming back soon enough."

"But Paul's gone out…and we can't really, you know, leave the place-"

"No worries. Paul gave Ginji the keys. I'll just call him and tell him what's going on."

Himiko looked horrified, "You're not going to tell him that we're-"

"No," Ban rolled his eyes as he stood up. He punched her head softly, "I'll tell him I'm going to meet you. But where do we go?"

Himiko pondered for a second, "Home."

"Home?"

"Yeah…it's as much you're home as it is mine," Himiko shrugged, "It was never home without you or Yamato."

"Himiko," Ban sighed, "I'm sorry for everything-"

"Shut up," Himiko cut in, "We've been through this. It wasn't anyone's fault. You were doing what you thought was best for me. How can I hate you for THAT? Now call Ginji quickly. I'm getting wet-" Himiko stammered. Ban practically burst out laughing, "Are you the little kid I used to know?"

Himiko flushed, "Just call Ginji, would you?"

Ban smirked then gave her a quick kiss, "Patience, miss. Hold on a sec."

* * *

Himiko opened the apartment door and let herself inside, Ban following her in. "Here you go," Himiko smiled warmly.

"Nothing's changed," Ban thought aloud as he entered and looked around.

"Welcome home," Himiko smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda weird, but you know, whatever! Um. Anyway, I hope it wasn't…bad? Ehe. Your opinion. Review!**


End file.
